ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Elie's Tragedy
Elie's Tragedy is the 20th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on February 23, 2002 and the English version on October 30, 2004. Sieg Hart finds Elie, not knowing how he is connected to her past. Sieg Hart explains to Elie that she is an experiment in the Etherion Project. Haru, Musica, Plue, and Griffon Kato continue to search for Elie, Hebi informs them that she is with who seems to be Sieg Hart. Summary Under the train tracks, at night, Sieg Hart slowly walks towards Elie; while she is crying. Elie turns around and sees the man she was looking for, the man with blue hair, and remembers from the time when they once encounter one another. Sieg begins to explain to Elie that he has been looking for her for a long time. Elie gets up and tells him that she is the one who was searching for him, leaving Sieg questioning her response. Elie tells him that she wanted to know of her past, and she also wants to know what relationship they share. Sieg remains silent until he tells Elie his name, and that he is the watchman of time. Elie asks him what is a "Watchman of Time." However, Sieg turns around and tells Elie to follow him if she wishes to know more about him, to which she does. Elsewhere, Haru, Musica, Plue and Griff are looking for Elie. Griff states that it's odd for Elie to be out at this time. Musica tells Haru that they should go back to the Museum and search for her there. They all head to the Museum. Meanwhile, Sieg begins to explain to Elie that his duty as a watchman of time is to prevent attempts to destroy time, with Etherion being the most dangerous one. When Elie question Sieg about Etherion, he tells her that originally it was a power that only Resha Valentine poses. Furthermore, Sieg tells Elie that even though Resha had died, experiments of Etherion continued in secret and that one year ago he finally found the place where the experiments were conducted, and destroyed it. Sieg then explains to Elie that he felt the power of Etherion after he destroyed the base, soon after he decided to check things out. Back at the city, Musica and Haru are still looking for Elie. Suddenly, Hebi comes up to Musica and greets him. Haru asks Hebi to help them find Elie. Hebi tells them that he saw her with a guy who has blue hair and a crest on his cheek. Haru runs off leaving Musica with Hebi. Elie still insists that Sieg tells her something about her past. However, Sieg calls it pointless since he will kill her right now. Sieg puts his hand on Elie's head and tells her that if it were to for Etherion she would have lived a different life, and tells her that she doesn't need to cry anymore because he will grant her peace. Elie backs away while Sieg begins to raise his hand. Seconds later, a thunderbolt comes down; and strikes Elie. Elie falls to the floor. However, Sieg Hart is surprised to see that Elie is still alive, even though he used much more power then the last time, and wonders if it's Etherion's power. Elie then asks Sieg one more thing "What is Etherion?." Once Sieg is finished telling Elie how they met, he tells her that she does not have a name. However, Elie still denies the truth and states that she is Elie. Sieg contradicts her, and tells her that she is just one of the test subjects of the Etherion project sample #3137 that was being tested, and luckily survived. Elie disbelieves Sieg telling him to stop, that her name is Elie; she has always been a normal girl and that her parents must be very worried about her. Sieg rises one of his hands and points towards Elie, he then releases a bright beam of light hitting Elie's arm. The light made the tattoo that was once on Elie's arm, reappear. Sieg tells Elie to take a good look at it. Once Elie looks at it, he tells her that it's not ELIE and that it's 3173. Elie begins to shake, realizing the truth. Sieg tells her that it's written upside down because of a certain machine they used. Elie, however, begins to back away telling him that what she wants to hear it's about her family, her birthday, or her real name. Sieg tells her that she doesn't need to know since he will kill her. Elie reaches for her Tonfa Blasters, and tells Sieg to tell her of her past. Sieg begins to walk towards her, Elie tells him to stay away, but he doesn't listen. Sieg gets close to Elie's Tofan and stands there until Elie drops her weapon, and beings to back away. Elie then begins to beg Sieg to tell her about her past, since he is the only one he knows. Meanwhile, Haru returns to the place where the fortune teller is. She begins to tell Haru that the wheels of fate are already turning and that there is nothing to do. After Haru begs the lady to tell him where Elie is at, the crystal ball begins to shine. Seconds after the lady shows Haru the location. He runs off to where Elie is at. Sieg begins to tell Elie that Etherion holds the power to create and destroy. Resha Valentine used the power to create Rave fifty years ago. Sieg used another thunderbolt attack but has no damage whatsoever, but still hurts her. Sieg states that she cannot die and concludes that there is only one thing left to do. He approaches Elie and inserts a white smoke into her mouth. Elie stays paralyzed and then lets out a scream. She begins to roll around on the floor due to the immense pain. Sieg tells her that it's the Poison Element's effects. Sieg turns around to leave but Elie grabs his coat telling him no more, and to kill her while Haru runs towards Elie. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None. Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *None Dark Brings used *None Magic used *Elemental Magic **Thunder Element **Poison Element Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Crystal Ball Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Mystery of Elie arc